Typically it is common to utilize decoys as a hunting aid when hunting certain types of animals, such as deer, bear, and turkeys. However, the effectiveness of decoys is often limited due to limitations in emulating appearance and natural movements of wild animals. For example, deer communicate by using certain body movement, such as movement of the tail in a back and forth motion or flipping of the tail up and down (flagging). Most animal decoys have no, or very limited, ability to move and emulate an animal's natural body movement. Therefore, such decoys do not always provide a realistic appearance since they are not capable of suitably emulating an animal's natural body movement and are often fixed in one position. Consequently, such decoys cannot mimic certain communications between the animals that would be advantageous in attracting an animal into closer range.
Further, certain decoys are inflatable, which is convenient for carrying and deploying. However, a drawback of inflatable decoys is that they are not very durable for the rugged environment in which, for example, a deer decoy is typically used. Additionally, inflatable decoys often do not provide a realistic lifelike appearance. For the aforementioned reasons, new approaches are needed for providing decoys that have a realistic lifelike appearance, that mimic an animal's natural body movements, and that are durable.